The ultimate weapon
by anikatrix
Summary: Matsumoto is taken by gin to hueco mundo , what shall become of matsumoto and what will her captain do without her , rated m because i think i'll write some gory stuff later on
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic , i,m a sucker for gin/matsumoto and hitsugaya/matsumoto so i felt like writing my own story. I haven't written in a long time so its probably a little unstructured at first but i've a general idea of where i'm going with the story . Any comments and reviews would be helpful as well as ideas for charachter development ,hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the menos beam descends upon the three treacherous captains ichimaru gin grabs the wrist of rangiku matsumoto as she tries to break away from their stalemate.

"Ya know I'd prefer it if you held on a bit longer"

With a grin he tightens his grip causing matsumoto to cry out in pain , in this moment her world becomes black , as she feels the air been knocked out of her with a blow to the stomach .

When the surrounding captains take notice of this, it is already too late as gin lifts her up and takes her with him to hueco mundo .with a sickly grin he waves at the captains and ryoka below as he disappears along with aizen and tousen.

The crowd left in the wake of Aizens betrayal are left dumbfounded not only had three captains betrayed them but a vice-captain had been lost to them as well , with no way to follow she was declared MIA

* * *

Hitsugaya awoke from his injuries to find a changed soul society not only was there three captains gone and the ryoka had become their allies, but one of his best friends and closest confidant was gone. he was lonely the first time he returned to his office there was a full sake bottle at the table instead of a passed out matsumoto, no longer did he hear her telling him to make a move on hinamori and no longer would he find her using the expense account to buy clothes, no longer could he scold her over unfinished paper work.

Clenching his fists in anger "damn it matsumoto I will find you "

* * *

Matsumoto awoke with a shiver up her spine as she suddenly opened her eyes she was blinded by a burning light. she quickly closed her eyes allowing them to adjust to the harsh light she felt a hard cold table underneath her and restraints around her wrists and ankles , she slowly allowed her eyelids to opened and surveyed her surroundings all there was a set of lights beaming down and she was lying upon a clinical bed tied up the padded white walls of the room reminded her of a movie she saw in the human world where they sent the min character when they lost there mind , she felt she was losing hers also she moved trying to get a better view when she felt a sharp pain In her chest , she froze afraid of what was wrong when the pain subsided she relaxed though unwilling to move from her position ,

"Just where the hell is I"

It was then that she noticed that there was an IV in her arm and many marks on her arms as if she had been struggling wildly against the restraints

"What the hell is going on?"

As matsumoto was trying to sort out why, where, when and how she got there a voice came across the intercom to the room.

" comfy I take it then , you've been a most ungrateful guest so far I'm glad to see you've finally calmed down a little , see I'm under orders to make sure you're comfortable "

Confused at his words matsumoto moves forward in the direction of the intercom only to feel another wave of pain hit her from the chest this time the pain caused her to cry out.

"Agh! Wha … what's wrong with me ….. What did you do "

"oh nothing for you to worry about well not now in anyway just relax there and the pain should subside , I'm going to come in now so try not to move otherwise you'll be the one feeling bad "

The door opened and a man with glasses entered with pink hair and glasses and a sick grin across his face, he came over to her and adjusted the IV

"here now this'll make you feel all better , you'll wake up and no longer get these awful pain you've been complaining of aren't I just too nice though its under his orders that you're not too be in much pain throughout this "

"Wha …. What do you mean through out this?"

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about this he'll be here soon enough to explain it all to you "

Matsumoto felt eyes felt heavy as she struggled to keep sleep at bay as her entire body relaxed again she struggle to find out more about her capture

"Just who are you? "

Oh me Szayel Apporro the eight espada under the direct command of our lord aizen "

"Espada ………………………Aizen "

Just as she loses to the drugs she whispers a name so faint that Szayel doesn't hear

"Gin"

And as a tear falls from her face she falls back asleep unsure of whether she would awake again

* * *

**i'm gonna try any copy kubo tites way of leaving us a cliff hanger at the end of every chapter so hopefully you'll want to read the next chapter hope you enjoyed my first chapter , anikatrix**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the first squadron barracks, before Yammamto taichou Hitsugaya pleaded his case for going to searching for Matsumoto and the three traitors, a week had passed since she had disappeared and he was frustrated at the lack of lead as to her whereabouts.

"Calm down Hitsugaya and know your place, we cannot afford to have any captains go AWOL at this delicate time in which we can be attacked at any time "

"But Yammamoto taichou there is no time they could be doing anything to her she is a valued member of soul society and a friend to many of us I cannot sit idly by while she is in the hands of the enemy "

" Answer this what guarantee do you have that she's even alive you yourself say that anything could have happened she is in the domain of the hollow and we have no way of getting information or even getting there , you are dismissed until I call you for further mission details"

Hitsugaya stormed from the first division in a rage that made the air surrounding him freeze on his way back to the tenth barracks he heard a commotion from the twelfth as the hells butterflies where sent to all the captains calling for an emergency meeting.

"And I just left there"

On his way back he met Ukitake, who was rushing over.

"Any word on the situation is it an attack "

"I've no concrete reports yet but it seems that arrancar have been sighted in Karakura"

All the captains gathered before Yammamoto in the first division to discuss the situation of the arrancar and the espada and vasto lord . Yammamoto then made his pan.

" it seems they are targeting the substitute shinigami therefore it is vital we have a line of defense in the real world , one captain shall be required to head the operation and a vice-captain and any other fighter that the captain sees fit to bring along , do I have a volunteer "

Hitsugaya immediately stepped forward to head the operation; Yammamoto opened on eye and looked at him unsure of whether he was the most suitable candidate.

"Are you sure you can handle this operation"

"Yes Taichou, I have no problem with heading to the real world to be the first line of defense"

"Hmm so be it as you have no vice captain do any of the other squads have a suggestion as to who should go"

In the end it was decided that Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Ikkaku Madarme, and Yumichika Ayasegawa would be the first line of defense in the real world and headed out to meet up with the substitute shinigami.

* * *

Back in hueco mundo Aizen sat back in his chair observing a monitor of aporros lab watching the sleeping shinigami who every so often jerked in her sleep only to be pulled back down by an unknown force. With a smirk he looks away from the monitor as he notices the door opening. With an uncharacteristic frown on his face Gin walks in

"What is it Gin I'm busy at the moment"

"I know that I was wondering what your final plan for her is" he glances over at the monitor and his eyes open briefly.

"Don't you trust me with her; you gave up everything else pretty easily this is the only issue that you've raised an issue over"

"Her and I go back further than you and I and it doesn't sit right what we are doing to her"

"Bit late to be protesting now isn't it we've planned these back many years ever since you were first seated and you didn't have much of a problem then"

"Hah leave it then lets just go along with your plan, Aizen"

Gin turns to walk out when with a smirk Aizen replies "don't worry about her anymore; I'll take good care of her". Gin's face tenses in anger as he leaves.

* * *

Lying on the cold earth a young Matsumoto is starving and about to give up when a young boy comes across her with an armful of food

"You hungry. That means you must have it too"

He holds a piece of food to her mouth

"What's your name "

"Gin "

"Gin, huh what a weird name"

He then lifted her as best he could and took her along with him

Matsumoto could feel herself been lifted again and though this time round the person had strong arms . She felt this persons hands pull back her hair from her face, next she felt the person was running along with her in their arms holding her gently, her eyes fluttered open for a second to see silver hair and that familiar face frowning instead of smiling like he usually did.

"G…Gin"

"Ah Rangiku stay asleep for a little while longer I'll get us out of here "

Matsumoto could only nod her head and drew closer towards him. As he ran through the base she drifted back asleep oblivious to what happened next, though it would haunt her as to what happened during those moments when she was last close to him and what he did to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya was growing more and more impatient as he stayed in the human world , he had missed his chance when those two arrancar had arrived, at least he garnered some information from Ichigo , but it did not ease his frustration. He had been staying with Orihime who offered him a place to stay, though unwilling he finally accepted , though she reminded him at times of his vice captain he felt his spirits sometimes uplifted when he was around her.

The day he finally encountered Arrancar did not allay his frustration but added to it as he felt useless to have been injured by a pawn of Aizen. He sat in Orihime's apartment trying to sort out his next move when orihime came home with an odd assortment of food for dinner.

"'Ah Hitsugaya what would you like to eat I've bought heaps of food so I can make all of my best dishes "

"Ah I'm not hungry; I'll fix myself something later on if I feel hungry"

"That's no good , you'll never grow if you don't eat properly"

"What! Who are you calling small"

"no no, ah I'm sorry I was just trying to cheer you up a bit I heard from Rukia about Matsumoto your vice captain and how it affected you so I thought you'd be a bit down after that last fight"

"God you're acting just like her "

"Hmmm"

" no I mean she'd always give out to me for been so serious and not taking care of myself she acted like a big sister , mother , best friend all in one that's why it sickens me that I can barely defeat an arrancar when she's surrounded by a fort of them "

"You shouldn't feel like that from the sounds of it I think this Matsumoto wouldn't be happy if she heard how you where behaving while she was absent so you've to stay happy for her sake"

"Ah ….. Yeah thanks orihime you've been a great help I think I'll try some of your cooking you've been offering but I haven't tried yet just cook whatever you feel like"

"Yaay Ramen with sweet bean paste and takeyoki it is then"

" What ………..?"

"That's what we're having, I'll call you when I'm done so stay close to home"

* * *

Hitsugaya left the apartment which seemed dangerous now orihime was cooking he sat up on the roof to look at the stars which reminded him of his birthday years back which he shared with Aizen . Hinamori and Matsumoto and how he can never have a birthday like that again /.

He jolted upright when he felt a monstrous reiatsu and immediately headed in its direction, it felt strange this reiatsu familiar as if he'd felt this reiatsu before but he didn't know anyone with a reiatsu like this. The pulse he felt was starting to weaken and fade, he rushed forward in order to find out what was going on, he was shocked at what he found.

A large crater had formed in the center of the city luckily no body was hurt though there was mass confusion, in the crater he could make out a figure he drew his zanpaktou and approached cautiously the figure remained motionless. All he heard where a few struggling gasps for air, the smoke dispersed and he could make out a mass of blonde hair wearing a large white coat and a medical gown, his heart jumped and somersaulted as he saw Matsumoto on the ground.

"Matsumoto, wake up "

She was breathing but there was no response from her he lifted her up and shunpoed as fast as he could towards the Urahara shop. On his way he came across Renji who had felt the disturbance and was on his way, he saw Matsumoto in Hitsugayas arms and gasped

"She's alive "

"Yeah now help me bring her to urahara"

They slid the doors to Uraharas open and burst through to the back , there the found Urahara and yoruichi who seemed to be in a heated discussion , they both went into shock when they saw Matsumoto been held up by renji and hitsugaya .

"The pair of you brings her over here"

They laid her down on a futon and allowed yoruichi and urahara to examine her, as they sat in the adjoining room wondering over what happened to her during her absence, Urahara came out to join them as yoruichi was changing matsumoto.

"Kisuke what's wrong with her why won't she wake up "

Calm down abarai it'll take more than a quick glance to tell what's wrong with her though if you look at the clothing, she obviously been through a rough time of it"

They heard a stumble in the room with yoruichi and Matsumoto and Yoruichi shouted

"Kisuke get your ass in here right now"

"Ah guess I'd better go help"

He calmly went in but once he was in, the pair waiting patiently heard panicking whispers and frantic pacing.

Hitsugaya couldn't take this any longer and opened the door to find out what was wrong with his vice captain. He stood there wide eyed as he saw her naked chest, had this been another time he would have run for the hills before his vice captain would have bludgeoned him, but this time he could only stare as he saw a fresh scar that ran from her diaphragm to above her heart.

Seeing the shocked face on the young captain Yoruichi ushered him outside where he sat by Renji again, looking down at the ground observing the floor

"What's wrong Taichou is there something wrong with her "

"Those bastards……….."

"What did they do to her?"

"I'm not sure yet but they will pay for the pain that they've caused her with their lives"


	4. Chapter 4

**Because i'm lazy and its a pain in the ass to type zanpaktou a million times i abbreviated it to zp , chapter 4 is up and i'm basically integrating part of the plot of saikano and bleach should make an interesting mix , please rate and stuff 'cause i've no idea whether people actually like the story line and the writing style your feedback will be appreciated**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

She could hear people rushing around her poking and prodding her and moving her this way and that she felt a needle to into her arm.

_Great I'm back in that sadist's lab again, guess that was just a dream as if Gin would sacrifice himself to save me._

She then noted that she was been bathed and clothed not in the harsh fabric of the medical gown that left her uncomfortable with every move but in a soft silk fabric.

_Huh what's going on why I am been treated gently like this._

She then hears the muffled voices surrounding her some felt familiar while others didn't, she dared to open her eyes for a second to see what was going on and was shocked to see that she was lying in a futon been obviously cared for when she felt someone dive at her with a hug and then she heard a familiar voice that usually gave out to her

"Abarai get of her she's only after coming out of a coma don't put her into another"

"Ah sorry Taichou"

She couldn't take this feeling of relief and happiness any longer at been surrounded by her friends again and started to cry her eyes out.

"Ah sorry Matsumoto did I hurt you stop crying please I won't tackle you again like that"

"Ah I'm fine it's just I'm so happy to be with you all again"

She saw the two smiling faces and couldn't help but smile herself; she stared up at her captain and gave him a cheeky grin in spite of her tear covered face

"Well Taichou you haven't grown at all since I've been gone sure you've been eating enough healthy food"

Hitsugaya's face turned green

"I've been staying with Inoue Orihime and let's say her food doesn't taste that great"

Matsumoto couldn't help but laugh at her captain, but her face suddenly froze and turned pale as she felt the sharp pain in her chest.

"Huh! Ah it hurts ………………."

She suddenly fell back on her bed as she jerked violently, afraid that'd she'd hurt herself Hitsugaya held her shoulders in a bid to keep her head steady.

"Abarai go get Kisuke"

"Uh yes Taichou"

Renji darted out the door and Hitsugaya kept on holding the incapacitated Matsumoto who showed no sign of letting up.

"Come on Matsumoto stop messing about with me we finally get you back you will not be defeated by something as small as this"

The whites of her eyes showed and her jerker slower than before worried Hitsugaya kept shouting out her name.

"Matsumoto………….. Damn it where's kisuke "

Renji finally came back dragging Urahara behind him, who immediately ran over to Matsumoto and injected her with a sedative.

"There this should calm her down"

No sooner had this sentence left his lips that Matsumoto collapsed only movement came from her chest which rose periodically as she took a deep breath.

"Kisuke what's wrong with her"

"Well it's hard to say at this point but all her symptoms are common to her body rejecting a foreign object in her body"

"What you mean they put something in her"

"Most likely I'll wait until she's more stable before I scan her but there's something that's bothering me"

"What do you mean?"

"Well its just where's her zanpaktou even if it was taken how could she have escaped with out it , and why would she escape without it, it makes little sense"

"Well there a million and one reasons that she could have left it behind "

"Yes I know that but the size of that scar and the proximity to the heart , Aizen did a lot of research on my work from the old days and I wrote a paper , theorizing on the possibility of a shinigami and zanpaktou been joined as one . "

"What? Is such a thing even possible?"

"I never tested my theory as I thought it was too dangerous and there were too many unknowns, but I did write a theory on how to achieve this and from what I've seen, Matsumoto seems to be the first Shinigami conjoined with her Zanpaktou."

"What she's fine though, this is as bad as it can get right'

Urahara shakes his head " truth is I've no idea how bad this can get , though our zp are apart of ourselves they are not meant to become one with us I can only assume that only one persona hers or her zps will be left in the end "

"What are you saying even though we have her here, her mind might fade away to nothing and be replaced with that of her Zp, and I cannot accept this is there nothing you can do to separate them?"

Urahara looks away from Hitsugaya unsure of what to say to the troubled captain

"I'm sorry but the best I can do at the moment is slow the rate of them joining anything other than that I have no idea"

* * *

Hitsugaya went back into Masumoto who was starting to stir again

"Ah taichou, why the sad face get turned down by a girl "

"Matsumoto, shut up ............just shut up"

Matsumoto was concerned with her captain's reaction to a regular taunt of hers, if he reacted like this then something must be really wrong.

"Taichou is something the matter, has something happened to soul society "

"Ah you don't worry about it just get yourself better"

"Are you sure everything is alright, you'd tell me if something was really wrong right?"

As he heads out the door he can't help but lie to her

"Of course I'd tell you if everything was wrong, now shut up and get some rest"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm back with another chapter i've a fritzing computer so i'm not getting as much of a chance to write as i would like , anyhow enjoy my latest chapter comments and reviews are appreciated you can critisize but try not to be too mean**

* * *

Chapter 5

Matsumoto couldn't help but feel worried after her captain's outburst and cover up. She knew something was bothering him but he wouldn't let her find out any information, the only thing that allayed her worries was that Urahara had come up with a medicine that stopped the pain from her chest, though it ached from time to time.

She ran her fingers along the scar wondering if it would ever fade away to nothing but a memory. Desperate to get out of the room she had convinced Urahara and hitsugaya to let her outside in order to get a little retail therapy unhappy to let her go on her own Hitsugaya insisted that she be accompanied by two people

"Ugh, taichou picked the two worst possible people to go shopping with, if only Rukia hadn't left with Orihime to train they could have had a girly day out , but I'm was stuck with these two "

"Oi Matsumoto , why do women in the real world wear such skimpy clothing don't they think about their health at all , I can't believe the mass production of all this stuff I dunno how they make all this stuff by hand "

"Ikkaku stop been an idiot, ah none of these are lovely enough to be worn by me. Matsumoto lets go to this store over here they have lovely jewelry"

"Yumichika you've enough jewelry back home you don't need to go buying more stuff"

"Hey matsumoto…….."

"WHAT?"

"Ah I was just wondering if you're feeling ok"

"Ikkaku I feel fine just stop pestering me every minute here I wanna try on this dress so I'm going to the ladies changing room you two wait here"

"Fine fine just shout if you need us"

She sighed in relief as she left the pair of idiots behind; as she started to change she couldn't help but stare at the scar on her chest.

_Guess I can't wear the low cut clothes like I used to, why the hell they leaved me with such a large ugly scar._

She tried on the dress but due to the plunging neck line that exposed the scar for the world to see, she put it back.

"Well Matsumoto did the dress look beautiful on you?"

"Ah the neckline didn't really suit me so I put it back"

Sensing they were walking on egg shells they changed the subject to what everyone had been up to in soul society.

"You wouldn't believe what our taichou did to that kurosaki kid, chased from the 11th barracks to the rukongai forest before he gave up on having a fight that day"

Laughing at the thought of Kenpachi waving his sword at ichigo begging for a fight Matsumoto felt at ease for the first time since before the troubles that had befallen her in soul society.

* * *

When they returned to the Urahara shop she found herself getting the evil eye from her captain as he saw yumichika and Ikkaku struggling to balance all the boxes and bags that she had bought.

"Matsumoto I though this was only going to be a short shopping trip not a full blown shopping bender "

"But taichou there's just so many nice things to buy I couldn't control myself"

"Fine I let it go this once, but don't go blowing your money like this again"

"My money, I'm putting this all on the expense account"

"Matsumoto ………….."

"Ha-ha captain you're too easy too mess with"

Hitsugaya blushed at how easy he had been flustered by his vice captain.

"Well its good to see you're starting to feel better" he shifted uncomfortably from side to side "Matsumoto I've tried to avoid asking you what happened as long as possible but we …. I can't wait any longer what happened in hueco mundo? And what have they done to you "

Matsumoto looked away her golden locks tussled over her face, she lifted her hair away and with a pained expression "I don't know ……… I don't know a thing, its all confusing I remember been taken then waking on a cold hard table and my body wracked with pain every time I moved there was an espada who belittled me and made me sleep again and then ………."

Tears filled her eyes and started to stream down her face

"Huh why am I crying all I can remember is his face frowning and lifting me away ………….. But what happened after that I have no idea I just awoke to you lot here"

Hitsugaya scowled as he correctly guessed who had lifted her as he is the one

"Are you sure there's nothing else you remember"

She brushed the golden strands of golden hair from her face as she stared out the win in the direction of where she'd been found.

"nothing really there's just a weird niggling at the back of my mind as if something tremendous happened that I want to yet don't want to know. Whenever I try to fill the gap from when Gin picked me up, I get this cold feeling in the pit of my stomach warning me not to try and recollect"

"Sorry Matsumoto for forcing you to recollect, just if you do remember be sure to tell there's no secrets betweens us right'

Matsumoto nodded and was about to go help the two idiots with her clothes when she froze and pointed at her captain

"LIAR"

"What, Matsumoto I …"

Matsumoto blinked.

"Huh taichou you look as if you saw a ghost I'm going to go help dumb and dumber before the ruin my new wardrobe"

She left him alone in the room stunned by her outburst

"Damn, kisuke was right"

* * *

Aizen sat at the head of his table which seated his force of espada; he smirked over at Gin who was lying in a cage in the corner barely moving the only sign of life the subtle raising of his chest as he breathed .

"Well my comrades the time is upon us we shall begin the first act of this war and it shall be a beautiful opening act which will leave our opposition in despair"

He stood up and started to ascend the stairs he turned and proclaimed .

"Tonight is a night they will never forget"

* * *

**yaay Aizens back and been an asshole gotta love/hate him for it , a fairly slow chapter more a build up to the next which will have some violence and maybe even a charachter death (i dunno i haven't even planned this out properly) comment on what charachter you want to die most i may incorporate it into future chapters **


	6. Chapter 6

**hi been a while since the last chapter , so i finally got my ass in gear and wrote this chapter i know i'm not the best writer but bear with me as i work on it well i hope you enjoy and let me know what you think **

**lots of loves anikatrix**

* * *

Chapter 6

Aizen sat back on his throne as he received Intel data from Ulquiorra

"Lord Aizen you seem distracted"

"hmm no ulquiorra I'm just enjoying this moment the calm before the storm , you should enjoy it too "

"I'll take that into consideration"

"Don't tell me you're still upset that I didn't let you in on what was going on considering the subject"

Ulguiorra eyes squinted up at Aizen

" I do wish you would have let me in on the plan , it need not have caused so much damage"

* * *

Flashback

Ulquiorra was in his palace observing previous Battle data when an alarm rang , he could hear several small explosions and shouts from the stationed fraccion.

_What __is going on , could it be the prisoner_

He sonidoed towards the disturbance, when all of a sudden a massive explosion occurred the power of it was extreme, destroying buildings to nothing but foundations

_What destructive power, what the hell can cause a explosion of this magnitude_

Pieces of rubble flew in his direction he narrowly avoided them and went forward and was shocked at the sight which he beheld

_What the hell is happening here_

At the centre of the crater lay two bodies which where holding onto each other as though their lives depended on it , he was shocked to see one of his commanders holding the blonde prisoner in such a way . just as he was about to encounter them the exequis showed up surrounding the crater with their countless numbers, the head of the exequis stepped forward .

"traitor Gin Ichimaru it is by the order of our lord Aizen that you be condemned to death and we take the prisoner back into custody"

The exequis all raised their swords and aimed them at the pair as though they could rush at them any moment.

"ha come take us if you think you can"

Gin did not wear his usual grin he took off his robe and laid it around a shivering Matsumoto who remained in a catatonic state .

_Foolish shinigami , he has no chance against that many exequis_

Gin raise his zp and took stance to attack when he froze as did everyone surrounding them as they reacted to the immense reiatsu which had appeared from nowhere

_What is this , this is immense even I find this level of reiatsu overwhelming._

The exquis all shuddered at the sheer power that was emanating the head exequis searched for its source .

" where…where is this power coming from"

It was then that ulquiorra noticed the woman she was no longer sitting cowering in fear, she was standing in front of Gin her eyes wide open but the pupils of her eyes could not be seen and the air surrounding her pulsated with pure energy the charge built up more and more until .

Ulquiorra woke up laying against a boulder with blood streaming down the side of his face

_What the ……._

He pulled himself upright in order to see what devastation was left in the explosions wake, the crater had doubled in size and the only trace left of the exequis was the odd fragment of flesh and stains of blood which lined the crater , the only remaining member the leader was struggling to stay standing and was coughing up blood when he turned ulquiorra saw that he was missing his right arm along with several ribs the exequis cursed as he fell falling into the crater only for the rest of his body to be disintegrated before it hit the bottom.

The woman was still standing her head moving as though she where an animal searching for prey , gin lay at her feet cluching her ankle as if he were trying to prevent her from flying away .

Ulquiorra felt something he hadn't felt before pure fear he stood in awe of this fearsome woman that had shook him to his core .

It was then she noticed him and pointed at him and a cruel grin formed on her otherwise pretty face the air around her pulsated and dust seemed to swirl around her outstretched arm and formed a drill like shaped pattern her eyes glared at him and she disappeared in a flash and appeared in front of him and dug her weapon into his right shoulder causing him to scream in pain as the dust rotated , causing blood to spurt out as she nicked a major artery .

Ulquiorra could barely maintain his sanity as he noticed that gin approached her from behind and bashed her from behind with the hilt of his zp , she staggered and her reiatsu started to plummet her arm returned to normal and her eyes began to focus her pupils reforming in her previously lifeless sockets tears began to stream down her face and she let out a gut wrenching scream .

In spite of the pain ulquiorra was shocked to silence by this display she swayed and landed on top of him causing him to wince in pain Gin breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her over his shoulder . he looked down at ulquiorra who was trembling from fear and pain

" aya sorry ulqui just stay there and someone will find ya, its not really safe to be around us . Bye "

He shunpoed off leaving ulquiorra in a pool of blood and surrounded by pure destruction .

_Crazy people these shinigami_

* * *

Back in the throne room he moved his shoulder which still slightly ached from the injury ,Aizen noted his discomfort .

"It is unfortunate that you were injured to such a degree but it couldn't be helped , I hope you can forgive me "

"But of course Aizen-sama , then if there's nothing else for me to do I take my leave '

Aizen nodded and watched as ulquiorra left the room , when the room was empty he walked over to the chamber the houkyouko was stored and picked it up to admire its beauty as he turned the incandescent orb in his hand his thumb ran over a small crevice where a shard was missing .

" Soon very soon and my beautiful weapon will be put to the test"

* * *

ATCHOO matsumoto heaved as a massive sneeze left her

"ah someone must be gossiping about me"

"Matsumoto , try and pay attention when yammamto taichou is speaking"

Her young captain scolded her infront of the giant screen in which the captain commander was standing still with an eyebrow raised .

"As I was saying hitsugaya-taichou we can no longer afford to have you in the real world we must strengthen the defences in soul society"

"yes captain commander , we shall depart as soon as Matsumoto gets the all clear from urahara to travel"

The captain commander nodded in agreement

" Matsumoto-fukutaichou we can hardly put you back on active duty after such an ordeal I have discussed this with unohana-taichou and she has agreed to watch over you at her barracks until you are deemed fit for active service"

Matsumoto frowned at been handled so delicately but she sa their point

"Yes captain commander , though I would like to return to active duty as soon as possible , it can't be helped"

"well then , goodbye"

The screen went black as the conversation ended .

Matsumoto shrugged as she went back to the room slightly peeved that she was still been handled with kid gloves after her ordeal.

"well it can't be helped"

Matsumoto turned and saw her Taichou leaning against the door frame

"Taichou"

"Matsumoto while I would prefer for us to stay here with Urahara we'll have to head back in the morning have all your stuff together by then , I'm sure ikkaku and yumichika will carry it all back for you"

Matsumoto grinned "well that goes without saying , ah such a pain packing up" . she threw all her clothes in a heap into her trunk and stuffed it all in ad closed the lid "done"

Hitsugaya let a sweatdrop run down the side of his face in disbelief of his fukutaichos laziness and left the room , and made his way to Urahara in the basement training grounds where urahara was setting up the gate to soul society .

"ah hitsugaya-kun you ready to go"

"hmm should be ready in a little while , just waiting on the three stooges to get here they've been begging that kurosaki to train together"

"ha ha I can imagine . In all seriousness you're here to inquire about her aren't you"

"yes"

"well it should be ok for the moment, I have sent all my data and research to unohana and mayuri so they are fully aware of her situation , ya know I' thinking its time to tell her the truth of whats happening she can't be left in the dark much longer"

"hmm I suppose but we should wait till we get back before we tell her ……"

A small thud could be heard upstairs and bickering between yumichika and ikkaku with the occasional shout from Matsumoto and an odd sigh from Renji .

"ah they're all here I suppose its about time to go"

A sudden silence formed and the air became heavy as all eyes stared in the one direction .

"They're here"

* * *

**well there you have it i didn't have the confidence to killa major charachter but maybe next time r&r**


	7. Chapter 7

**you begged for it (maybe) you pleaded for it (probably not) well without further adieu heres chapter **7

* * *

Chapter 7

Hitsugaya was the first to see the enemy standing in mid air above the main bridge of Karakura stood three figures shaded by a cloud passing by the moon, as the shadow passed and the pale glow of the moon was cast upon them the figures of a woman with spiky blond hair, a young man with a child standing behind him and an old man a crown upon his brow. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Renji caught up with the noticeable absence of Matsumoto they all tensed in reaction to the enemy,

Renji was the first to break the silence "Oi, Oi what are we supposed to do against enemies like these."

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched at this remark "We keep them from causing any civilian casualties that's our duty as shinigami."

All three in unison shouted out in agreement with the young captain. The three arrancar before them barely noted the presence of the four, while the child arrancar pointed and stuck out her tongue shouting "idiots" to the shinigami, which just served to infuriate Renji.

"Oi kid keep your mouth shut while the grown ups chat"

"Haha idiot, idiot ginger idiot"

The vein on Renji's temple pulsated in anger.

"Howl Zabimaru"

He sent the blade towards the arrancar but was shocked when it was simply batted away with the backhand of the young male arrancar. He looked over at Renji with a pitiful look and looked back at the young arrancar girl.

"Oi Lillinette, don't go making yourself a target" he started to rub the back of his head "it's such a hassle having to save you the whole time,"

"But Stark, I thought we were meant to cause trouble"

"Ah yeah but the parties not complete yet there's more from their side to come"

"Fine, fine "she started to pout sitting behind Stark.

"Don't sulk you'll get to have fun in a while."

The female arrancar with the blonde hair , wearing a jacket which defied gravity supporting her, quietly spoke "Stark, they're coming"

"Tch, I'll have to start work now"

A white glow appeared in the middle of the sky and a massive senkaimon gate appeared and opened 5 figures emerged from the blinding light. the small group of shinigami couldn't help but grin at the arrival , out from the gate stood kenpachi zaraki taichou who had yachiru fukitaichou swinging off his shoulder , shunsui kyouraku taichou and his fukutaichou nanao ise , soi fong taichou , yoruichi and ukitake taichou .

Kenpachi looked slightly disappointed when he saw the arrancar

"Oi whats this ? I'm itching for a fight and all we're facin' is an old geezer, a chick, a skinny guy and a kid."

The pink haired girl on his back swung up on his shoulder to see the group

"Ah! There's a kid with them, can I play with her, can I ken-Chan?"

Soi fong answered her request with a stern "NO, they're the enemy",

Yachiru started to pout,"Soi fong's a meanie",

This only served to tick of the short fused captain "Shut your mouth you foulmouthed kid "

Yachiru made a mean smirk on her face and retorted with "At least I'll grow eventually you'll always be stuck as a flat chested shorty"

"What was that, I'll kill you "soi fong started to release her shikai when Yoruichi finally had enough

"Be quiet the pair you, we're in front of the enemy"

Soi fong came to her senses and saw all the other captains looking away swiftly trying to avoid eye contact , the arrancar opposite them looked bemused by their internal struggle and the youngest was rolling on the ground laughing , the only serious looking person was the elderly looking arrancar who seemed angry with the display .

"What the hell, here we are the top three espada and they greet us with such disrespect"

All of the shinigami (save Yachiru) suddenly changed in demeanor at this statement; the first to break the silence was Kenpachi

"Oi does this mean you three are the strongest guys on Aizens side"

"Hmm and what if we are youngster"

Kenpachi grinned and lifted his blade "Hehe I've been itching to fight against some strong guy's and you lot will have to do"

Stark stood forward scratching the back of his head "ah guess this means I've to actually do something now" he sighed and lifted his gloved right hand and removed the glove to reveal his number"

"1, huh that's just great you're the strongest guy here, then you're mine" kenpachi lunged forward waving his Zp downwards aiming for Starks head. Stark lazily raised his head upwards as the blade came down and raised the hilt of his Zp and stopped the oncoming blow with the hilt edge. This only further excited kenpachi who started to slash wildly at stark who casually deflected them to the side and back stepped out of the path of the wild blows.

"Such an aggressive shinigami"

Yachiru had jumped off Kenpachi's back and was standing at the sidelines cheering him on, she stopped as she heard another voice cheering for Stark. She saw the kid from earlier who had just took note of her. They started to stare at each other daring each other to make a move on the other Lillinette made a cheeky grin and started pulling faces at Yachiru

"Stupid shinigami, Starks gonna win"

"No way, ken-chan will beat that weak guy in a flash"

The other shinigami lined around the Harribelle and Barragan this standoff where they sized up each other lasted several moments before Shunsui broke the unbearable silence with a whistle.

"Well I really don't like fighting women so I'll let you ladies (waves hand to yoruichi and soi fong) take care of this"

"Tch! Lazy Bastard aren't you Shunsui"

Soi fong blushed at the thought of fighting alongside her former captain while yoruichi threw more complaints at shunsui.

"Nanao-chan lets go to a bar while they take care of this"

"Ah taichou what about the other espada"she questioned while pointing at barragan and rearranging her glasses.

"Don't worry about it Ukitake's here isn't he"

"But Taichou….."

"Hah fine, fine guess I'll have to help out. You just stand at the sidelines and cheer me on NA-NAO-CHAN"

Shunsui found himself kicked from behind towards Ukitake facing Barragan.

"You're terrible Nanao-chan"

"Sexual harassment"

"WHAT! Nanao-chan I didn't."

"Shunsui stop playing around its time to take this seriously" said Ukitake as he drew his ZP.

"Fine guess I'll help out a bit"

Hitsugaya saw that the lines had been drawn and everyone was ready to face off, he had to find his place in order that he no be left behind Yumichika and Ikkaku had left them and sat in safe proximity to Zaraki's fight and Renji had found himself grabbed by Yoruichi in order to use his long range attacks for a fight strategy so that she and Soi fong could use their close range attacks, he now felt completely useless and just hung back as the others began to fight tooth and nail.

He was about to jump into the fight with Ukitake and Shunsui when everyone felt a tremor of reiatsu which came from the direction of the Urahara shop , the three espada (and lillinette) hadn't come alone .

* * *

**hope you all liked it, kind off a rip off the manga in places but i tried to keep everyone in character as closely as possible this is kinda like a filler chapter just setting up the tempo for the next few chapters which hopefully you'll find good i've the next chapter half done and lets say I'm having a ball writing it we've got high tension and raised emotions as and you'll get some idea of what the hell is going on**

**go on press the green button you know you want to**


	8. Chapter 8

**well you lucky ducks another action packed chapter and the plot is finally moving huzzah**

* * *

Chapter 8

20 mins earlier

"Eh, you're leaving me behind and I changed out of my Gigai and everything"

"Matsumoto, this is an order you are not to come with us but wait down here with Urahara"

"But Taichou we're short handed you'll need me to help out"

"Don't you remember what the captain commander said "

"Hm I don't remember him saying anything like how I'm not on active duty"

"MATSUMOTO"

"Fine, fine taichou I'll wait about here then"

She sighed as she saw the group of men leave.

_Stupid boys trea__ting me like a damsel in distress, _

"Oi urahara why you still hanging around here shouldn't you be helping the ther guys"

Urahara took out his fan and flapped it in front of his face'

"Hmm why would I go I'm just your average good looking store owner"

"Eh is that supposed to be a joke, everybody knows who you are now stop acting dumb"

"Fine, fine, Rangiku-san…….. truth is I want to take this time to explain what exactly has happened to you since your abduction"

"Eh what do you mean?"

"You do realize that they did something to you when you were taken by them "

Matsumoto head turned slightly and she started to clench her fists and whispered to herself "I knew something was wrong, stupid Taichou thought I could at least count on him to tell me the score"

"Well truth is I haven't even told him the truth yet"

"What?......what the hell do you mean"

"I only told him the half truth of what is happening, the thing is haven't you noticed that you've been unable to communicate with your ZP"

"Well I thought she was just in one of her moods and would reappear eventually"

Urahara sighed at Mataumoto's confession "No Rangiku-san she has been with you this entire time……….. inside you"

Matsumoto's eyes widened at this revelation "What the hell do you mean she's inside me"

"Basic theory of the ZP is that it is the material form of our fighting instincts and an entity born from our soul that is closer to us than anybody else"

"Well yeah anybody in first year of the academy could tell me that"

"Well shinigami are strong fighters even without our ZP what would happen if our ZP was integrated with the body"

"hmm wouldn't that make a perfect soldier"

"Exactly Rangiku-san as expected of a lieutenant, well then it is too unstable to integrate the spiritual body and the ZP without a catalyst that will keep them together ,without one they would fall apart killing the host .Only one substance can possibly do this ……………. The hougyouku"

Her hand immediately clutched the fabric above her chest

"WHAT? You mean to say that that thing is inside me "

Urahara took his hat off and started to look uncomfortable "well ………….em………that is to say………..yes"

Matsumoto started to hyperventilate clutching her chest and gasping for air

"WHAT THE HELL!!! I've this thing inside me changing me and here you are acting all calm about it , can't you take it out"

"I'm afraid we're past the point of no return, I cannot remove the hougyouku fragment from you it would kill you that's why I've gradually been sealing it with the medication that I've been treating you with, another few weeks and it will be completely sealed however your life as a shinigami will be over "

"I can't believe this I …………."

A hand clutched her shoulder tightly, Urahara had froze and had raised his cane pointing it over her shoulder

"Well Urahara , been a long time hasn't it , must be rough living in the real world all this time "

"Not really I happen to like it constantly changing and there's always a few surprises…..Aizen"

"Well I suppose that's true, nice to see that the senkaimons already for us to go through thank you for saving me the trouble"

"Like hell I'll let you through"

"So aggressive how unlike you , if you hadn't noticed I didn't come here alone"

Several Espada stood in the background adding a sinister mood to the scene

"As if that'll stop me from taking you out"

"I'm afraid I don't have the time to take you on right now Urahara so I think I'll seal you away for a little while"

"Shit……"

A large black kidou ensnared urahara and he vanished in a flash of black lightning , Matsumoto trembled and aizens attention was brought back to her

"Well them my dear shall we get going"

"No I'm not going anywhere with you not after what happened last time"

"Come now it wasn't me who found or picked you out for this wasn't it him that took you"

Matsumoto glared at the betrayer and she felt herself tremble in anger "shut up , stop trying to twist everything"

There was a shift amongst the espada as the pink haired espada stepped forward holding a silver case and presented it to Aizen. He smirked as he saw Matsumoto "well how nice to see you again miss shinigami"

"szayel aporro grantz"

"oh ho , I'm impressed you remember my name"

"kinda hard to forget the man who tortured me"

He smiled and turned to Aizen" my lord I have all you need here, whenever you're ready"

Aizen smiled and dismissed Grantz, his hand left her shoulder and made for her neck and he raised her from the ground "sorry but you'll have to sleep for a bit can't have you using up all you're power on this side, don't worry you'll wake up back home in soul society"

Matsumoto grabbed at his wrist desperately trying to get free, her pupils darted from side to side trying to find anything that would help her, she tried kicking but she found that she lacked the energy , her lungs grew tighter and her vision began to blur.

"MATSUMOTO"

Her tear filled eyes saw her Taichou break in through the roof his Bankai activated and turning the atmosphere of the room icy cold. She lost conciousness as he sent hyourinmarou in the direction of the espada. Aizen smirked when he saw the young taichou battling against his superior troops.

"Well I suppose I'll go on ahead, grantz, grimmjow keep him busy while the rest of us go ahead"

He threw matsumoto over his shoulder and stepped through the senkaimon gate along with his remaining Espada leaving a field of devastation in his wake.

* * *

Urahara found himself in the darkness stuck in an endless void that stretched to infinity around him; he kept falling in what direction he couldn't tell.

"Haha that bastard actually caught me, now how will I get out of this"

He felt around sensing the reiatsu particles in the surrounding atmosphere his eye widened and he began to grin.

"Oh what a shoddy job Aizen thought you where better than this"

He stopped himself from falling and formed a pathway of pure white through the darkness which led him through the void . He walked for what seemed like hours until he came to a tear in the space. He jumped through and was momentarily blinded as he looked up at the sky and saw nothing but blue skies and pure white buildings.

"Hmmm haha seems like I'm behind enemy line "

He rearranged his hat and stood still sensing for enemies "oh now this is a nostalgic presence"

* * *

**and there you have it evil aizen at his best who is this nostalgic presence (kinda predictable though). i'm actually worried that this was going down a hitsumatsu route but i'll fix that up in the next few chapters , i might do a lemonishy scene kinda afraid to do it .**

**(ain't i a bitch for the cliff hangers) well until i get up off my ass and write the next chapter enjoy and rate and review **


	9. Chapter 9

**well i'm back with another chapter i've been a lazy bee-hatch and haven't updated in ages so sorry to the people who are following this , i actually wrote something smuttyish i was red face writing the last paragraph and tries not to go overboard .i'm not a doctor or anything so if a lot of what i write is complete bs on my part for dramatic effect anyhow i hope people enjoy this latest chapter for one thing Gins back **

* * *

Chapter 9

Urahara stood at the center of Aizens domed domain; he stood balancing on one leg with his cane held outwards balancing himself precariously.

What way to go?, what way to go? Where should I the devilishly handsome shopkeeper Urahara go?

He jumped and switched legs

I decide …………………….this way

He started off towards the largest dome walking long lazily

He entered the main entrance to the dome chuckling at the lax security he made his way to the dungeons whistling as he made his way down the spiral staircase.

He stood in front of a cell which was completely dark except for a narrow slit of light which outlined the sprawled out figure of man.

"My, my , gin Ichimaru you don't look all that well last I saw you , you had that smug smile on your face as you walked away from us."

Gin struggled onto his side and opened one red eye at urahara and chuckled

"Ah well I had a dispute with my boss and got me reprimanded"

"That so, sounds rough maybe you should find a new job"

"Hmm not a bad idea who'd have me though"

"Well I could always use someone to part-time in the shop"

"Doesn't sound bad"

"Deal then let's gets outta here"

Urahara blew the cell open and grabbed gins arm

"Well then lets get back to reality then shall we "

"Yeah Ran-chans waiting there isn't she"

Urahara shifted which didn't go unnoticed by gin

"She is safe isn't she I ensured she go went near you guys"

"Well yeah we did get her but Aizen made a little invasion and she may have been taken back but I can't be sure as I was sent flying away here"

"What then where the hell is she "

* * *

Matsumoto awoke coughing and spluttering, her throat burned and she searched for something to sooth it. A hand appeared in front of her face dangling a glass of water she made a grab for it but the hand moved too fast for her to catch it. Her face looked up to see who it was that was teasing her and was shocked to see the grinning face of Aizen Souske.

She wheezed "Aizen"

"Shush, don't talk I'm afraid I held a little tightly and damaged your vocal chords a tad they'll heal in time, so just relax until I call for you next"

He stood up and it was only now Matsumoto took note of her surroundings, she lay upon a futon in a traditional Japanese room with sliding panel doors and mats on the floor. She also noted that she was now garbed in a kimono that had a cherry floral pattern

"Oh I see you noticed your new clothing rest assured, we are gentlemen here and I had handmaids Loly and Menoly attend to you "

Two arrancar women stepped forward and bowed before Aizen "A pleasure to serve you Aizen-sama"

"You two are to attend to our guest here for the next few weeks "

The two shifted and eyes glared over at Matsumoto until they answered "Yes Aizen-sama as you wish"

"Well then that's that settled I shall be off , oh and remember you are confined to these quarters a step out and I can't ensure you'll be entirely safe, well men will be men if you get what I mean" he grinned as he stepped out.

Matsumoto slumped back on the futon raising her arm over her eyes as a tear escaped them.

"Why Menoly looks like our charge is upset, maybe we should play a little with her to make her feel better"

"Loly she's injured as it is, wouldn't be any fun"

Sigh" I guess you're right as usual"

"Hey bitch, don't call us unless you're on deaths door if not we'll be pissed"

Matsumoto nervously nodded, Loly grinned at this response "looks like shes quick on the uptake don't die on our watch otherwise we'll be in deep shit, alright let's go"

The sliding door slammed shut as they left the room, all alone she felt every bone in her body ache, they had not been very gentle with her as she was transported to god knows where and her throat ached every time she swallowed .

_Ah rangiku what have you gotten yourself into girl_

_

* * *

  
_

Although he had acted nonchalant in front of Matsumoto he was quietly seething inside that nasty little shopkeeper had tampered in his grand plan adding further delays to his plan and was now subjected to laying low in rukongai in his safe house. He clenched his fist around the houkyouku. He grinned as he realized the solution to hi problem a let a low chuckle escape from his mouth.

Footsteps approaches from behind and shuffled as he bowed before Aizen "Aizen Grimmjow and I have returned, the 10th Taichou proved little challenge and we where soon able to catch up to you "

"Is he dead"

"Last I checked he had ceased respiratory functions"

"Good, good maybe you should break the news to our guest maybe It'll brighten her day"

"With pleasure Aizen-sama"

* * *

Matsumoto lay still on the futon lamenting her current predicament when she suddenly remembered the image of her taichou chasing after her what had happened, she sat bolt upright and saw grantz sitting opposite her with his hand supporting his head which bore a grin.

Startled Matsumoto shouted "when the hell did you get here" this sudden out burst caused her to cough uncontrollably.

"Hey now take it easy, I know I'm devilishly handsome but no need to loose yourself"

"Shut the hell up"

His hand went for her neck and she squinted as she expected to be hurt but only felt his finger tip gently tilt her head to the side.

"Hmm, he really did a number on your vocal chords I'm surprised you can even talk he really can't control his strength can he"

His fingers gently traced the bruising across her neck, gradually making his way down her neckline, Matsumoto noticed where his wandering hands where heading and shifted as she started to draw away from his hand. This caused him to grin "Oh look at this, you're acting all shy I thought you were the promiscuous type the way you act in front of all the guys its just like you're begging for it" he didn't have to make any further remarks as he the side of his face erupted in pain .

"Shut your mouth" Matsumoto panted as she frowned at him.

"Ha-ha, hahahahaha you're the best here's some news that'll make your day you know that little white Taichou what was it Hitsugaya Toushirou was his name wasn't it I believe last tie you saw him was when he crashed through the roof oh so dramatically in order to save you wasn't it"

Matsumoto bit her lip "yes"

"Well hear this last I saw was him been impaled by Grimmjow and falling to the ground in a bloody mess"

Matsumoto froze solid at this news "Wha…what"

"Oh look at this are you crying I never thought you were so close to your captain"

"Huh" she raised her hand to her face and felt her eyes were streaming

"Oh aren't you so sweet crying over a pitiful insect, maybe I should help you forget about him what do you think"

He approached her menacingly and roughly wiped the tears from her face "despite being a shinigami you're quite attractive, I wouldn't mind making you mine" one of his hands crest around her, allowing her no escape. She struggled against his grip but it only tightened "let go off me" she was silenced by his lips roughly embracing hers and his tongue pushing through into her mouth exploring hers aggressively. She sucked in a breath in shock as she felt him groping down her top handling her 'assets' roughly massaging them in a circular pattern, he left her mouth and bit her ear lobe causing her to jerk "oh so this is your sensitive area is it" he proceeded to rip her clothes away from her leaving her bare against the futon his eyes scanned every bit of her taking it in, he traced his finger along the scar between her cleavage "such a pity to have had to spoil your perfect skin like this, but I find it a charm point". He lowered his head in between her cleavage and breathed in her scent he then licked the scar tracing small circles as be made his way south.

Matsumoto arced at the sensation gasping and pleading for him to stop as it was a bittersweet mix of pain and pleasure as her exposed nerves remembered the trauma from the surgery and the pleasant sensation of his tongue twisting and turning, she could take little more of this her eyes were blurring with tears and her breathing hiked the further south he went "st..Stop it, no more, I can't take it", she could feel herself losing consciousness as she struggled to scream out

"Please don't try to take the coward's way out and call out for help you can barely speak more than a whisper no one will be able to hear you"

He paused as he noted she had lost consciousness "Tch! Well this is no fun"

* * *

**i always knew grantz was a slimey letch this was my first time writing like this so be kind and rate and review so i can get some idea of how people are liking (or hating) this story**


	10. Chapter 10

**happy new year (a few days late i know) hope everybody had a happy christmas too i intended to put up this chapter before christmas but i was carted away by the family for the holidays, 2 weeks no internet (torture) i was kinda stuck on how to prgress the chapter and made up random arguments cause arguing is fun italics is inner thoughts (probably should have said that ages ago)**

* * *

Chapter 10

A golden light engulfed him and he could hear the raised voices of the crowd surrounding him. He dared to open his eyes to be blinded by the light and was greeted with the concerned face of Orihime, who had Yumichika and Ikkaku sitting at her side slightly worse for wear covered in bandages .

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun your awake, thank goodness you had me worried there for a while" she grinned, he could see how tired she was by the bags under her eyes and her brow beaded with sweat.

"Ah Hime-chans been healing you for over a day now, got yourself skewered by that pink haired wierdo"

"Hmm at least that arrancar had taste in clothing and beauty, too bad he has glasses I don't really go for the glasses type"

Hitsugaya couldn't bring himself to answer them he just recalled the image of Aizen with Matsumoto over his shoulder and passing through the gate. He raised his hand to his forehead to hide the grimace on his face.

"I'm useless aren't I"

"Hmm I'd agree with you on that shiro-chan"

Hitsugaya sat bolt upright at this voice "ichimaru gin, what the hell is he doing here" he clutched for his zp and was about to charge, when urahara approached and tapped him on the head with his fan "oi, we need all the allies we can get as you can see from that last fiasco of a battle we aren't able to cope with their shear power"

"But urahara , he's the least trustworthy person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting"

"Shutup chibi-chan, I put so much effort into getting Ran out here and you go and screw up like this I don't wanna to hear any complaints out of you"

Hitsugayas head drooped and he started to bit his lip, Gin was seething that they had screwed up so badly and let Matsumoto be taken away, after all the hardship they'd faced leaving he was sure that this place would know how to keep her safe.

"oi, oi nows not the time to be moping, time is of the essence and a second cannot be wasted"

The entire room grew silent and everyone carried a serious expression urahara covered his face with his fan and closed it with a snap revealing a large grin "well then have fun you crazy kids I'll leave this up to you all"

Everyone's jaw dropped at this statement and a mass HUH was uttered by everyone, as Urahara sat there waving his fan with a dopey grin "sorry can't go with you's but I've it all set up for someone to take care of things for me over there, they'll meet you when you all leave through my senkaimon an information network has already been developed so you can contact me if necessary. Well then, I'll have everything ready for people to enter seireitei on the morning, so take it easy 'till then"

Yumichika and ikkaku left the room muttering about staying another night with that crazy chick and wimpy punk, leaving orihime, Gin and hitsugaya with urahara.

"Well then I suppose since the two meatheads have left I can let you all in on a little something, Gin you already know this but a fragment of the houkyoku was implanted into Matsumoto along with her Zp"

"HUH, what ….." exclaimed Orihime "I just heard something I shouldn't have"

"No, its ok Hime , we'll need your help in order to heal her when the time comes which will be sooner rather than later"

"What this girlys gonna help Ran, suppose shes better than nothing"

"Ah thank you ichimaru-san"_I think_ , grinned orihime

"Well then how are we to help Matsumoto, I mean you were in the process of sealing it right" muttered hitsugaya

"Ah yeah, emmm how should I say this I what I was giving her wasn't working as well as I hoped so a few days without taking my pills and she'll be hmmm how should I put this lightly she'll leave an impact as big as krakatoa"

"HUH, what, what, what, she's gonna explode" exclaimed Orihime

"Well in a manner of speaking, but fear not pititful mortals I the handsome sexy genius shopkeep have come up with a solution, voila" urahara presented the room with a wooden cylinder case and opened it to reveal two syringes filled with a silver liquid coloured liquid ."if its too late to get her back and give her the pills jam one of these babies into her heart then whamo"

"Whamo, whats that mean?" muttered Hitsugaya

"Eh I dunno but it'll be all good in the end just don't let her target anyone specifically 'cause if she does" he ran his finger across his neck .

Hitsugaya nodded and looked around to gauge everyones thoughts , orihime was in a state of shock going on about sweet bean jelly and Gin sat quietly in the corner clutching at something in his pocket with his usual mask on his face so that noone could see his true thoughts, _tch unreadable as ever_

"Urahara we'll be here at daybreak, Orihime lets head back to your place , see you gin" his last words held no warmth for the traitor and only held venom

"See ya little Taichou" he grinned

Everyone left the room leaving gin on his own for the first time since he had escaped with Urahara, his hand finally left the hidden pocket drawing out a pink scarf which he brought to his face breathing deeply 'Ran"

* * *

Matsumoto awoke with a start finding herself alone in the room again , she checked herself over and breathed a sigh of relief as she found he hadn't ventured any further after she had fell unconscious ,she then remembered the news that Grantz had brought her .

_Dead impossible there__'s no way my Taichou could have fallen, there's no way, he's stronger than them he'd never have fallen to them _

Tears began to fall and her hands were clutching at the bed covers, she heard movement outside as the two menoly and loly approached bickering over something trivial and shoved the sliding door open carrying a tray of food in one hand "mornin bitch, foods up try not to choke" menoly sighed at lolys morning banter and out the tray down at the side of the bed "eat, we were told not to leave you side until you eat everything

She took a look at the tray and grimaced slightly at the burned looking fish and the dried out rice which, she out on a forced smile and ate the food as quickly as possible flushing it down with water "my compliments to the chef"

The two frowned at her disappointed in not getting any reaction out of the prisoner and left after a few snide comments and bickered over who would take the tray.

Alone Matsumoto finally rose from the futon and did a circle of the room trying to find her bearings and if there was any clues as to her whereabouts, she opened the sliding door a crack and lighted flooded in blinding her slightly until her eyes adjusted to the light and saw the bright blue sky of seireitei _how long has it been since I last saw this sky_ she followed the sky line and was able to make out the silhouette of the** Senzaikyū,** it was then she realized where she was _wait a sec this is the fifth barracks _her suspicions where confirmed when she saw Hinamori walk in the courtyard followed by several other shinigami from the squad , she flung the door open fully and stepped out

"Hinamori, what the hell is going on?"

Hinamori made no reaction , neither did the group of shinigami with her they just continued to listen to her orders.

"HINAMORI" she shouted so loud the birds on the rooftop flew away in distress ,but no reaction could be seen from the small group, getting further frustrated she threw a rock at hinamori's head . Hinamori looked around with a confused expression

"huh who threw this? Is it one of the new recruits from the academy"

Hinamori stared through matsumoto who just stared at the girl confused as to what was going on

"Hinamori……."

She felt a hand wrap around her arms and another over her face twisting her gaze upwards to bring her eye to eye with Aizen "now what did I tell you about going out of your room I thought you where going to be well behaved, well I guess you are curious , I bet you're thinking why are they ignoring us why can't they see me , am I right"

Matsumoto nodded unable to respond verbally

"I'll fill you in then my zp has created a perfect illusion that this section of the fifth is an old warehouse and is dangerous to enter and all of the idiots in the squad cannot see us or hear us well it would be more correct to say that they're ignoring us subconsciously, doesn't it make you feel hopeless help is so close yet so far away"

Tears welled in her eyes earning herself a smirk from Aizen "I think I've let you rest long enough, its time you underwent your treatment to help speed up the whole process, a patient man though I maybe even i have my limit this has been a long time coming ever since you first met your boyfriend on that dirt track all those years ago, finally my ideals are within my grasp time for you my dear to help me acclompish them.

* * *

**the return of Aizen that loveable bastard (not really) anyway hope people enjoyed please rate review it gives me the kick in the ass to write **


	11. Chapter 11

**a new chapter for you anyway its getting all darker and twisted i'm really torturing the hell out of poor matsumoto **

* * *

Chapter 11

With her arm twisted to breaking point Aizen directed her towards the taichou's room of the fifth barracks and pushed her to one side ending up with her in a heap on the floor. Matsumoto fell heavily

"Ouch"

Sorry if I hurt you there but I'm sorry to say …………… well not really but this upcoming procedure is going to be quite painful and after that you won't feel a thing

He approached the desk and placed his palm in the centre resulting in a low rumble as a segment of the floor disappeared and a staircase leading downwards appeared

"Now my dear shall we"

Matsumoto felt paralyzed with fear and a cold sweat erupted as he approached her and dragged her by the arm and they descended down the staircase to a small room with a metal table which had a whole assortment of straps attached and odd looking machines lined the walls

"Grantz is everything ready"

Appearing from the shadows bearing a delighted grin "yes my lord" glancing at Matsumoto with disappointed look "are you sure you want to carry the procedure solo I could assist|"

"Not necessary"

"But sir…"

A flare of reiatsu shut him up

"understood sir I wished to witness this but I shall leave you to it" he looked dejected "I shall sortie with my group and we shall take action at eth appointed time ,until we all meet you again in victory Aizen-sama" with that he sonidoed away.

Well my dear just the two of us now

What are you going to do to me haven't you already done enough

Ha-ha enough I'll never have done enough" he closed the gap between them and placed his hand over the scar on her chest, redness flushed her cheeks not in embarrassment but in pure rage and she punched aimed a punch at him for all she was worth, surprised that it had connected with side of his face she allowed herself a slight smile in satisfaction but she calmed herself and read the situation he hadn't budged nor had there been any mark left on his face he just grinned

"good, good get angry hate me hate everything" the hand on her scar clutched and his fingers began to pierce her skin, she screamed out in pain as he pushed further into her breaking through bone leaving her rib cage in pieces her heart began to beat gradually slower and tears where streaming down her face as she silently screamed as blood began to trickle from the side of her mouth down her chin. his fingers retreated and she fell into him as she lost all strength in her body taking in gurgling breaths he carried her towards that table and laid her down , blood draining from the five holes in her chest.

"You took that better than I thought you would you are a lieutenant for good reason"

Her hand clutched at her chest pitifully as she tried t stop the blood from leaving her she felt like a rag doll strewn on the table, she coughed up blood and groaned in pain

_Ah shit this looks like the end for me here_

Aizen came back to the table and cut her from her kimono leaving her in nothing but her underwear he dragged her into position on the table and proceeded to tie the assortment of straps around he r arms and legs binding her tightly to the table, her head lolled from side to side, her body was in a state of shock resulting from the blood loss and she started to jerk rapidly causing the straps and restraints to cut into her slightly.

Aizen then placed a large black cube over her which hovered on its own, the cube was a pitch black and rippled on the surface as if it where a liquid. Despite her state of shock she focused on the cube and stared at it mesmerized by the barely visible movement that seemed to be increasing in speed. her head jerked back in shock when the cube formed five tendrils which creeped there way down onto her chest feeling for the five entry ways Aizen had opened earlier and proceeded to burrow in .

Up in the courtyard of the fifth barracks Hinamori was talking to several of the seated officers when an ear splitting scream was heard and the ground began to shake.

* * *

It was barely dawn and the expedition team had gathered outside Uraharas, Orihime and Hitsugaya where the first to arrive followed by a frowning ikkaku and a grinning Yumichika who on occasion giggled from time to time, hitsugaya frowned at them

"oi get serious you two we can't be messing around"

"aww but taichou you'll never get what happened last night our room got a night raid by that girl obsessing with ikkaku , because we told them we were leaving in the morning so she crept in trying to get him but she got me instead, and this idiots jealous wahaha"

"yumichika I'll kill you"

"now now I wasn't that bad ikkaku she realized it wasn't you fairly quickly, I wonder how she was able to tell the difference in the dark by touch alone like she had previous experience with you"

"yumichika I'll rat you to yachiru about where all her sweets disappeared if you don't shut up"

"I give , I give , that's just uncalled for ,you're such a meaney"

Hitsugaya had it with the squabbling "SHUT UP YOU TWO"

"oi chibi keep it down you'll wake up the neighbors"Gn appeared from behind the sliding door

"right follow me"

They all made their way downstairs to the underground training room and found the portal ready to go

"well everybody, you ready to go home" shouted urahara from above "gin has all the gear I prepared and I have someone ready to meet you on the other side"now get running otherwise you'll die"

"agh urahara not again, through that scary tunnel again"

"ah hime I was just joking now everyone go save the world and stuff"

The all ran through the portal and where immediately chased by the gaps keeper and cleaner

Orihime screamed out "AGH THAAT LIAR"

They jumped through to seireitei in a heap relieved to have made to the other side.

The first up was orihime and was the first to speak up in a terrified voice "what the hell is going on here"

Everyone stood up and stared around them shock faced at the scene,they had landed in the rukongai in one of the poorer parts ,it was slightly shabby and dangerous but it was always hustling and bustling with life as everyone went about their business , the scene before the party was that of utter devastation not a living thing was left standing the buildings demolished , the earth cracked and fires burning out the sky was black with smoke and carrion were in a feeding frenzy.

Hitsugaya shunpoed upwards to get a view of how far the devastation extended he couldn't see a building standing in any direction he was so shocked he hadn't noticed that he had dropped back down. Yumichika and ikkaku where running around the area looking for survivors and orihime was frozen on the spot nothing that had happened before could have prepared her for this, Gin has frowning his eyes open the red iris' stared into the distance looking for something that wasn't there his fists clenched one in his pocket clutching the pink scarf.

"you lot are late"

They all stopped and stared at a cat who was sitting in the middle of the road

Gin bent down "here kitty cat" only to be scratched in the face

"Dumbass you know who I am, idiots you're all too late………lets go"

* * *

**anyway i think this chapter was the darkest stuff i've written i watched hannibal today so it probably still in my head (that brain scene at the end freaked the hell out of me)anyway rate review **


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry for the long absense exams and junk and been general lazy its not that long i'll come up with something better next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Darkness , she lay curled in the a ball unable to see hear or feel anything, everything was but a void to her, her only companion her memories which seemed to fade with each passing moment, what happened yesterday a blank, last week a blur of random colors, a month ago random images and emotions. Years ago where the only memories which seemed certain, the clearest been of him with that stupid grin which annoyed her so, that fleeting image of him leaning over her, the first act of kindness that she had ever experienced that had saved her, the heartbreak when she saw his retreating form leave her as she lay in her bed protecting her from the elements.

A faint whisper escaped her lips as she faded

_Gin……_

_

* * *

  
_

He could here a fluttering noise in the room, unwillingly his eyes fluttered open to see a red robin flying around the ceiling of the sparsely furnished room he had been assigned to, he stood and quickly caught the small bird.

"Hmm, what you doing in here little birdie better be careful else a cat will come and eat you."

"Oi, oi, what do you thing I am eating birds, more likely it would be you, you fox faced bastard." Yoruichi appeared behind him in human form arms crossed

"Oho kitty's got claws", he opened the window and released the creature "have a safe trip"

Yoruichi grinned "Oi, ichimaru the soutaichou wants to speak to you" she flashed away only to return almost instanaeously "oh and do hurry it up he's not too thrilled having a deserter helping out" she grinned before flashing away

"Tch, like the pot calling the kettle black"

.

"oi neko-chan what does the old geezer want this time"

The vein on the temple of her forehead twitched at his pet name for her "how should I know, tch you escort a group back and how do I get rewarded by having to look after this bastard"

"Neko-chan you shouldn't be using such coarse language'

"What way should I be talking then?"

"By ending every sentence with a 'Nyan'"

* * *

They arrived at the soutaichous office although gin had a large scratch mark down his face, the soutaichou looked at his face and then over to a ticked off yoruichi and nodded his head.

"Both of you were deemed traitors by soul society…"

"Some more deserved than others"

"Silence former captain shihion"

Yoruichi froze as he raised his reiatsu demonstrating that now was not the time for playacting.

"as I was saying, the pair of you were deemed traitors shihoin has proved herself to be trust worthy and a valuable ally, therefore she shall henceforth be paired with the former taichou ichimaru in order to make sure you don't step out of line, had you came back at any other time your head would be lying on the floor but since we are in dire need of powerful fighters I'll take who I can get.

The soutaichou picked up a box from his desk and handed it to yoruichi, she opened it and her eyes immediately glared over to the soutaichou.

"You can't be serious sir"

"I am very much serious now out them on"

She removed two gold bands from the bow she placed it near her wrist and it moved on its own forming a tight bracelet around her wrist she threw the other band at gin the gold , catching it only to have it immediately form a band around his wrist.

"Oi, soutaichou what's this thing"

"Insurance, neither of you will be able to leave the other the maximum distance you can separate from each other is 500m if you overstep that distance the result is a deep sleep for both parties"

Yoruichi scowled and itched at the gold band muttering "what did I ever do to deserve this"

"You know perfectly well former taichou"

Gin grinned over at her, and she looked out the window in disgust, the soutaichou smirked underneath his beard at the scenario only to have the momentary humor pushed to the back of his mind by the severity of the current situation,

"We have no time for playacting between the two of you, all available shinigami are currently patrolling all over soul society providing relief support and surveillance onto what the enemy movements, looking back to information prior to the disaster we have a rough estimate of the forces Aizen brought to soul society, it is believed that eh brought 5 espada along with him, in addition they also brought their individual fraccion forces. I have already informed the others from your party of this and shihoin is also already aware but they brought the MIA fukutaichou MatsuMoto rangiku with them and it has been confirmed that she is the cause of the blast which originated from the fifth division barracks that destroyed half of seireitei and a dozen districts of the rukongai .

Gins eyes widened momentarily ad his grinned stripped from his face "what are ya talking about soutaichou, there's no way she'd do anything like that, she doesn't even have the power to do something of that scale even with the integration of the houkyouku fragment and her ZP, it was my understanding that she was to be used to eliminate the captain class shinigami."

"well it appears that the traitor didn't keep you in the loop" remarked the soutaichou "from now on the two of you shall operate as a reconnaissance team which will report to the 10th taichou seeing as he seems to be highly invested in finding the truth over this incident"

The pair nodded." the two of you are dismissed", they left in silence and the soutaichou frowned as he looked at the stacks of requests and paperwork that needed his authorization.

.

.

.

.

_sigh_

_

* * *

_

**a cookie to whoever figures where i got the bracelet idea is from , i'll explain the red robin bit in the room its a superstition that if a robin flies into your room someone close to you will pass away, i have personally heard of it happening to people i doubt people outside ireland have heard of it. **

_a lil omake for your pleasure and a slight apology for not uploading so much_

Omake :

Yoruichi arrived in gins room ready to wake him up but saw him dead asleep, the fluttering robin caught her attention and she followed its movements around the room , she proceeded to attempt to capture the bird.

Gin awoke upon hearing a loud 'Nyan' and tweeting from some bird he awoke and saw yoruichi sitting in the corner in human form, her mouth shut but her cheeks were stuffed.

"Eh, what are you doing Neko-chan?"

She look around going red in the face with her hands to her face, her cheeks moved curiously and she opened her mouth and the bird escaped and she started to cough up feathers.


End file.
